Edward Darkwood
Młodość Edward Darkwood - drobny złodziejaszek z Kul Tiras, a dokładniej z Drustvar. Wychowywał się z początku na dobrego farmera, jednak plony w dziwnych okolicznościach zaczęły gnić. A rodziny nie było stać już na wyżywienie podatki wzrastały ze względu na trzecią wojnę. I wtedy Edward był wysyłany do drobnych przestępstw związanych z okradaniem kupców. Ojca i Matkę jednak zabiły długi i to dosłownie. Oboje zostali zabici przez bandę Zabójców Czerwonej Ręki, którzy zgłosili się po dług który rodzina złożyła w zamian za ochronę. Edwardowi nie zostało totalnie nic, więc drobne złodziejstwa stały się jego drogą życia. Jednak Fallhaven było już za małe. W wieku 17-lat postanowił ruszyć do stolicy Kul Tiras, Boralus. Tam też okradał stragany i podróżnych. Wiele razy wpadał w ręce strażników, w szczególności w porcie. Wszystko było mu zabierane, jednak życie zachowywał dzięki dobroci Kapitana Statku, ten wierzył że młody chłopak kiedyś się zmieni - więc użyczył mu schronienia u siebie na jakiś czas. Jednak Edward nie zamierzał schodzić z tej drogi, albowiem czasem mogła przynieść wiele profitów. Szanował Kapitana Portu jednak w wieku 21-lat, pożegnał swojego przyjaciela i zaszył się na statku do Wschodnich Królestw. Po przybyciu do Wichrogrodu skradł ze statku płaszcz pewnego kupca, dzięki któremu mógł wtopić się lepiej w tłum ludzi. Płaszcz towarzyszy mu do dnia dzisiejszego. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi i gorszej jakości straży w nowym Wichrogrodzie, był w stanie okradać jeszcze więcej ludzi. Do jego przebiegłości czasem przydawał się nóż czy sztylet, jednak nie za bardzo potrafił się nimi posługiwać ze względu na brak jakiejkolwiek nauki. Po wielu tygodniach było go stać na malutkie mieszkanie gdzieś na starym mieście, z dala od zgiełku tętniącego życiem Dystryktu Kupieckiego. Oczywiście często tam bywał ze względu na dużą ilość nowych... profitów. Często wdawał się w utarczki z tamtejszymi "bandytami" oczywiście. W między czasie od wszelkiej pracy konstruował z pomocą pożyczonych schematów pewnego gnomiego inżyniera, ostrze z hakiem i liną. Był to ciekawy projekt i bardzo przydatny, w trakcie ucieczki bądź... nawet do ataku w taki czy inny sposób. Często bywał w karczmie "Pig and Whistle" która znajdowała się na terenie gangu Dzikich Wieprzy którym przewodził Pandaren, Soron. Do którego często trafiał za okradanie jego ludzi i wdawanie się z nimi w bójki. Cóż... zazwyczaj przynosiło to korzyść w postaci poznawania miejsc ukrytych kosztowności Sorona i... paru obiciach i stłuczeniach z którymi pomagała mu dziewczyna o imieniu Mia, bard - również często przesiadywała w karczmie. Wydawałoby się że skądś kojarzył dziewczynę, jednak nie pamiętam dokładnie skąd... może widział ją gdzieś na Kul Tiras, kto wie. Dni mijały i tak, Edward postanowił że powróci na stare śmieci, na Kul Tiras. Jednak problem w tym że Kul Tiras odłączyło się od Przymierza... i tak też pojawiła się koncepcja żeby popłynąć na odkrytą niegdyś wyspę Pandarię i stamtąd z Pandarenami na Kul Tiras. Plan świetny, jednak nie tak łatwo było mu wykaraskać się z jego problemów... Soron zażyczył sobie daninę od każdego mieszkańca starego miasta, ale Edward często uciekał od tego głupiego "przepisu". Więc trudno było mu się poruszać po ulicach, zostawały tylko dachy które okazały być się bardzo dobrym środkiem transportu również dzięki jego ostrzu. Ustalił gdzie i kiedy odpływa statek do Pandarii i tak też przygotował wszystko, wziął tyle benzyny ile mógł wylał ją na magazyny Sorona i podpalił po czym pobiegł po Mię i ruszył z nią do portu gdzie... napotkał Sorona, szybko się tam znalazł jak na grubą pandę. Ze swoją obstawą zaatakował Edwarda i Mię, jednak teren był po ich stronie. Złapał Mię i użył swojego urządzenia po czym złapał się żurawia i przeskoczył na statek który akurat odpływał. Zahaczyli się o barierki na rufie i tam też się skryli aż do samej Pandarii. A stamtąd już prosto do portu w Boralus. Boralus piękne... jak na swój sposób miasto handlowe. Dzięki swoim "oszczędnościom" z kieszeni mieszkańców, dał radę wynająć tam mieszkanie, niedaleko tawerny "Hops, Line, & Sinker Brewing". Początek Pustkowia Edward przygotowywał się do swojej kolejnej wyprawy która znowu miała się skupić na pewnym magu któremu kiedyś zakosił szkarłatny, rubinowy pierścień za który Edward dostał całkiem niezłą cenę na czarnym rynku. Podobno był w stanie tworzyć podstawowe zaklęcia ognia... Aż w końcu ktoś zapukał do drzwi, Edward zdziwiony że ktoś puka, a jeżeli ktoś pukał to na pewno nie była to jego siostra która w tym czasie wyszła na małe zakupy. Zmrużył oczy i uchylił drzwi z dziwnym podejrzeniem jakby miałyby to być kolejne zbiry Sorona. Jednak, jego oczom ukazał się zakuty w piękną zbroję Paladyn, przedstawił się jako Cahir. I był w obstawie, jakby mogło się zdawać tylko dwóch piechurów, coś wisiało w powietrzu nim Edward zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zauważył swoim bystrym wzrokiem cień i lekki szelest przekradający się od strony okien i dachu... Byli to sami agencji SI-7 co było niespodziewane na Kul Tiras. Cahir zaczął zadawać pytania odnośnie, Sorona, Maga i jeszcze paru innych przewinień. Edward pod wpływem presji związanej z obciążeniem za jego grzechy również jego drogocennej Siostrzyczki podpisał papier który obrzucił go całą winą. Odstawił Varisa który wzleciał na górną część domu i tam też pozostał. Edward został wyprowadzony i przetransportowany do Stockade, więzienia w Wichrogrodzie, gdzie spotkał ciekawą kompanię: Parkina Manabomba inżyniera, Plansee Simirla fotografa, Thomasa Widerivera młodego kleryka oraz Hansa Mountainbrew którzy jakby się mogło zdawać siedzą trochę... znacznie dłużej niż Edward... W końcu po dwóch tygodniach do celi wkroczył Cahir i zaprowadził więźniów na górę gdzie miała się odbyć Egzekucja, została podłożona belka a za nią wiadro, jakby się mogło zdawać na głowy. Jednak coś było nie tak. Wiadro nie było na głowy a na wymiociny które były spowodowane wszczepieniem magicznych "implantów" które miały działać jak bomba jeśli nie podporządkujemy się rozkazom przełożonych... oraz równie magiczne wygrawerowane liczby... Edward otrzymał liczbę 886. Po czym wszyscy w lepszym czy gorszym stanie zostali przetransportowani portalem na... Rubież, największe zadupie jakie wszechświat widział... gdzie w Twierdzy Allerii spotkali swojego nowego Przełożonego... Kharima, Czarnorytnego Krasnoluda. Rubież ---------------------------------------- PAMIĘTAMY ---------------------------------------- Rozbicie ...Wszyscy zniknęli w dziwnym błysku, pojawiając się... na dziwnej... miękkiej powierzchni... Towarzysze przeszli przez "tunel" prowadzący ku górze. Tam też zobaczyli... To... Byli we wnętrzu Razaha, gdzie znajdowały się Manabomby i... Serce razem ze Strażnikiem... Rhobenem Simirlem. Tam też miała zostać stoczona ostatnia walka o los Rubieży, Azeroth oraz prawdopodobnie całego wszechświata. Drużyna Ruszyła ku Rhobenowi. Rozpoczęła się walka, nie było łatwo... Rhoben był potężny jednak dzięki szczęściu i umiejętnościom zdołali go osłabić. Jednak... Rhoben użył niszczycielskiego zaklęcia i powalił towarzyszy. Wtedy też na ratunek przybył Matthew Menerove który przeżył poprzednie starcie... a raczej teleportację. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Darkwood znaczy kłopoty Edward, Matthew oraz Lauren udali się do Wichrogrodu gdzie mieli spotkać się z agentem Ukrytego, który wiedział gdzie znajdował się kupiec któremu Matt sprzedał kostur-klucz do wyspy Verdanów. Z Agentem towarzysze spotkać mieli się dopiero nazajutrz w "Piekielnym Dzbanie" w karczmie prowadzonej przez Cyrusa Felsoula w Dzielnicy Magów. W drodze do karczmy towarzysze spotkali "Szramę" jednego z Bandytów gangu Dzikich Wieprzy któremu przewodził Pandaren Soron, jeden z największych wrogów Edwarda. Powiedział on że Soron ma Mię i że chce porozmawiać. Szrama był ranny, powiedział że Inkwizycja na nich poluje i że to jest duża akcja. Lauren pomogła zaleczyć rany "Szramy". Edward postanowił się zastanowić nad propozycją albowiem wiedział że Mia nie mogła tak łatwo wpaść w czyjeś łapska, więc coś ewidentnie nie pasowało. Pułapka? Jednak, pierwszym zadaniem którego podjęli się towarzysze, było odnalezienie Gregorego Carmeina znanego również w niektórych kręgach jako Łowca Snów. Oczywiście odnalezienie go nie było jakimś trudnym wyczynem, albowiem znajdował się on w pobliskim sierocińcu tak jak mówił Druid. Z początku Carmaine się stawiał i zarzucał wieloma wymówkami jednak ostrze i moc Edwarda dosięgnęła jego pleców i rozbiła, a jego ciało zaczęło się starzeć aż rozpadło się w pył. W prochach Edward odnalazł amulet który mógł więzić dusze. Z początku Lauren chciała zniszczyć amulet, jednak później i tak wyszło na Edwarda albowiem Amuletu mogliśmy użyć do schwytania Klauna który dalej pozostawał w tak zwanym Nawiedzonym Domu. Drugą misją jednak, okazała się wyprawa na stare miasto do karczmy "Pig and Whistle" gdzie czekać miał Pandaren Soron. Na początek udali się tam gdzie polecił im Szrama, do Handlarza Joachima który miał przepuścić ich na stare miasto. Aby się do niego dostać trzeba było przed drzwiami jego sklepu powiedzieć hasło które brzmiało: "Chciałbym kupić buty ze skóry węża". I tak też przedostali się na drugą stronę, gdzie ich oczom ukazał się blady mężczyzna, który konsumował jednego ze strażników. Spojrzał na towarzyszy uśmiechną się i wślizgnął w ciemną uliczkę. Poszliśmy dalej w stronę Karczmy, jednak drogę do niej blokowały zgliszcza. Więc towarzysze musieli przejść naokoło budynków. Nagle Lauren usłyszała krzyki dobiegające z... Piekarni. Wparowała do środka i ujrzała czterech bladych ludzi stojących nad małą dziewczynką. Bladzi nie czekali, od razu rzucili się do ataku, jednak przedtem rozbili worki z mąką "zadymiając" pomieszczenie. W pyle z mąki trudno było się poruszać i w ogóle cokolwiek dostrzec, jednak nie był to największy problem. Towarzysze szybko pozbyli się Bladych. Lauren podeszła do dziewczynki która ewidentnie płakała w kącie i nagle w tym momencie dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i przebiła nożem który chowała, ciało Lauren. Edward szybko doskoczył do dziewczynki i zabił ją na miejscu. Matthew i Edward szybko przenieśli Lauren na ladę. Matt zaczął leczyć Lauren i w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wbiegło trzech Bladych. Edward szybko się z nimi rozprawił. Lauren została połatana, więc towarzysze mogli ruszać dalej. Niedaleko karczmy ujrzeli Kapłana Inkwizycji który "błogosławił" ludzi którzy nie byli jeszcze w przeraźliwym stanie białej śmierci. Dalej była już tylko karczma w której czekał Soron. Wchodząc do karczmy Edward ujrzał Pandarena siedzącego przy stole, więc dosiadł się na przeciwko, z założonymi rękami i słuchał. Usłyszał o tym że Inkwizycja "błogosławi" ludzi wodą która wzmacnia i rozprowadza białą śmierć, a także że ktoś rozpowiedział chorym ludziom, że zjadając serca zdrowych będą mogli powstrzymać chorobę. Soron wspomniał że Inkwizycja przetrzymuje zakażoną wodę w Katedrze. Mówił też że mieli plan aby zniszczyć zapasy, jednak szybko zostali wybici. Nagle ze schodów prowadzących na górę karczmy zeszła... Mia. Która nie wyglądała na uprowadzoną. Wyjaśniła że to ona sama przyszła do Sorona który pomóc miał jej w odnalezieniu prastarych Ostrzy. Mia napomniała też że ktoś śledził ich odkąd weszli na stare miasto, Był to Paladyn Inkwizycji. Nagle ktoś zaczął walić do drzwi wejściowych karczmy "Otwierać w imię Inkwizycji". Wszyscy wiedzieli że to nie skończy się dobrze, jednak Matt miał inne obiekcje co do tego. Otworzył drzwi wpuszczając do środka wojowników światłości. Mia, Edward, Lauren i Matt zabrali plany i zbiegli do tajnego przejścia prowadzącego do Karczmy Cyrusa. Soron poległ tamtej nocy. W piwnicy karczmy rozstali się z Mią. Towarzysze musieli obmyślić plan jak zniszczyć zapasy skażonej wody w katedrze. Nie pałali miłością do Inkwizycji, więc najprościej było to wysadzić i tak też się stało. Zgrabnie omijając wszystkie pułapki, Strażnika Vaernara, witraże i Golema, wyłączyli zabezpieczenia i zgrabnie podłożyli bombę. Jednak było coś jeszcze, niedaleko zejścia do kazamatów w których znajdowały się zapasy, była niewielka skrytka w której Edward znalazł święte relikwię; było tam między innymi: Palec Gavinrada oraz pięczęć Uthera. Lauren chciała zabrać wszystko Edwardowi i oddać do paladynów w Kościele Świetlistej Nadziei w Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. Katedra wybuchła i zapadła się, wtedy też Matt i Edward uświadomili Lauren że Ed uratował relikwie przed wybuchem. Szybko oddalili się z miejsca i udali się do Cyrusa gdzie Edward i Lauren przeszli burzliwą dyskusję na temat przeznaczenia Świętych Relikwii. Jednak Edward szybko sprzedał relikwię zyskując dużo złota. Ciekawostki # Mia została zabrana z domu za pieniądze jako służka Lorda Bearowheartha. Edwardowi było wmawiane że została porwana. # Edward ma Papugę o imieniu Varis. Był to wyjątek wśród Drustvarczyków albowiem większość preferowała Sokoły. # Swoją większą część majątku, 2 567 złota podarował Mii. # Edward dalej żył z drobnych przestępstw. # Po przybyciu do Boralus dowiedział się od nowego Kapitana Portu że poprzedni zmarł parę dni przed jego przybyciem. Statystyki * Siła 3 (+3 do obrażeń) * Zręczność 6 (83 roll krytyk) * Percepcja 4 (+20) * Obrona 3 (30-100) * Inteligencja 2 (10) * Wytrzymałość 2 (10) * Charyzma 3